My Kind Of Town Chicago
by Donny304
Summary: Vinny and Lorraine move to Chicago. They move across the street from the Bakers and next door to the Shenks. Vinny befriends the Shenks. Read and Review.
1. Welcome To Bear Country

I don't own any of the Bakers or Barones in this fan fic. I also don't own any character in any other TV show or movie in this fan fic. I only own Vinny, and any other character not in a movie or TV show. The fourth of my Vinny and Lorraine installments.

Chapter 1: Welcome To Bear Country

Vinny is packing up his last things from his house and packs them in his Z.  
Lorraine just looks at him and asks him "What's wrong dear?". Vinny looked up and answered "Nothing. It's just that I'm a Lions fan and I'm moving to Bear Country.". Lorraine just shook her head.

Back in Chicago. The Baker kids were all getting home from school. ( Sarah is 17. Jake is 16. Mark is 15. Kim and Jessica are 13. Mike is 11 and Nigel and Kyle are 9. Henry went off to college where he got a full scholarship for band.)

"I can't believe that Lorraine and Vinny are moving right across the street."  
Sarah said in disapproval. "Why are you so mad?" Jake asked. "Vinny is an idiot." She replied. "No he isn't!" Mike yelled in Vinny's defense. Sarah just looked at Mike and rolled her eyes. Jake was laughing because he knew that Sarah hated Vinny and Mike liked him. It was after dinner and Jake was skateboarding through the house. "Jake, what did I tell you about skating through the house?" Tom yelled up the stairs. "Dude chill!" Jake yelled back.

Vinny and Lorraine arrive in Chicago at 8 o clock that night. Vinny goes down the block his new house is on and drives to his new house. ( The house is next door to the Shenks and across the street from the Bakers.) Tina Shenk looks out her window and sees Vinny and Lorraine pulling into the driveway. Her husband Bill ask her "What are the Bakers doing now?" Tina looks at him and says "Nothing yet. We also have new neighbors.". Bill now looks out the window sees Lorraine and says "The wife is hot.". Tina just looks at him in disgust and then sees Vinny get out of the car and says "Oh my god! Someone from the Mafia just moved in next door.". Bill looks at the license plate and sees it says New York and Vinny D and he states "He's from New York.". Tina now looks horrified and screams "It's worst he's a New Yorker and in the Italian Mafia!".

Across the street the Baker kids see Vinny and Lorraine arrive and Tom tells them "Give Vinny and Lorraine some time before you guys go over there.". "How long?" Mike asked. "Until never." Sarah answered angered. "You guys can go over there after school tomorrow." Mike looks sad and says "Oh man.".


	2. New Neighbors

Chapter 2: New Neighbors.

It's that night and Vinny and Lorraine are unpacking. Vinny is looking at pictures of him and his cousins Ray and Robert when he was younger he starts to laugh. "What's so funny?" Lorraine asked. "I'm just looking at these old pictures of me and my cousins Ray and Robert. There's me at Ray and Debra's wedding. That was a great day." Vinny answered. "I'm glad that your having fun unpacking." She said sarcastically. Vinny stopped looking at the pictures and looked at her and said "We made this move because of you." . "What?" Lorraine said in shock. "I moved from the city that I called home for 26 years of my life. So that we can live across the street from them." Vinny stated. "I'm glad that you made this move for me." Lorraine said while kissing his neck. Vinny now stops everything he was doing and turns off the light.

It's now the next day. Tina and Bill go next door to welcome Vinny and Lorraine to the neighborhood. Vinny is finishing unpacking when the door bell rings. "That better not be, who I think it is." Vinny said as he goes to answer the door. "It didn't take you guys that long did it?" Vinny said as he answered the door. "Excuse me?" Bill said looking shocked. Vinny is embarrassed and asks "Who the hell are you people?". "We're the Shenks your next door neighbors. I'm Bill, this is my wife Tina and our son Dylan." Bill said as he introduced his family to Vinny. "I'm Vinny DiMiranda and my wife Lorraine is across the street at the Baker's house." Vinny replied. "The Baker house? Do you know about their tweleve children?" Tina questioned. "Yes, I did." Vinny replied. "Did you meet them?" Dylan asked. "Unfortunately." Vinny said with a laugh. "I see that you didn't find that funny. I feel like a jerk now." Vinny said. "What's so funny about that?" Dylan asked. "I just thought that since you guys know the Bakers you know what I'm talking about." Vinny said nervously. " I know what your talking about." Tina said agreeing with Vinny."Those kids are monsters." She told Vinny. Bill looked at her and said "Don't start this again.". "Bill not now." She told him. "Would you guys like to come in?" Vinny asked. "Yes. Thank you." Tina said as her, Bill and Dylan walked into his house.

At the Baker house the kids are all home and asking Lorraine when Vinny is going to stop by. Mike especially wanted to know this. "When is Vinny coming over?" Mike asked in excitement. "Why do want that guy over here?" Sarah asked with a scowl. "Vinny's cool. Why do you have a problem with him?" Jake asked. "He's putting on an act and you all are fooled by it." Sarah said as she went upstairs to her room. "Vinny is alittle home sick." Lorraine said trying to make everyone forget about Sarah's poor attitude. "How do you know?" Kim asked. "His Aunt Marie called this morning again." Lorraine replied shaking her head. "What did she want?" Kate asked. "She wanted to know if Vinny wants to reconsider and move back to New York." Lorraine answered. "I feel bad for Vinny." Mike said. "He now knows how we felt when we first moved here." Jake said. "I think he's over being home sick." Tom said as he looked out the window seeing the Shenks leaving Vinny and Lorraine's house. "It looks like he made friends with the Shenks." Kate said as she too looked out the window."Are you kidding me?" Mike asked. "He looks like he's having a good time." Lorraine said furious.


	3. A Nice Quiet Afternoon Yeah Right!

" Person Talking

' Person's Thought

( Sidenote

Chapter 3: A Nice Quiet Afternoon. (Yeah Right!)

After Lorraine walks out of the Baker house, Vinny sees she looked angry.  
"Hey baby." Vinny said when Lorraine came across the street. "Hi." Lorraine said. "This is my wife Lorraine. Lorraine these are our new neighbors the Shenks." Vinny said introducing Lorraine to the Shenks. "We've met." Lorraine replied. "When?" Vinny asked. "When my family first moved here four years ago." she answered. Lorraine looks furious now. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Lorraine asked grabbing Vinny's arm and taking him aside. "Like I have a choice." Vinny said sarcastically. "That woman is Tina Shenk." Lorraine told him. "I know." Vinny replied. "She hates my family." Lorraine then told him. "She's the one that tried to get your family kicked out of this neighborhood last year?" Vinny asked. "Yes." Lorraine said. "It can't be. She's too nice." Vinny told Lorraine. "To you." Lorraine replied. "Vinny we'll see you later." Tina said as she, Bill and Dylan went back to their house. "Bye." Vinny said trying to be polite. "Don't talk to her." Lorraine told him. Vinny's cell phone rings. "Hello? Hi Aunt Marie." Vinny said as he answered his phone. Lorraine rolled her eyes and went inside her and Vinny's house. "No, I'm not moving back to New York. Even if there was a house up for sale next door to you. Yes I'm fine. I know you did all you could to teach Lorraine how to cook. I got to go. Bye. No, I seriously have to go. Aunt Marie I have to go now. No, Lorraine is not standing right next to me. I know you warned me about her. I really have to go now. I'll talk to you later. Bye." Vinny said as he hung up his cell phone. "I swear that woman could talk my ear off at times. Now, I know why my Uncle Frank is always at The Lodge." Vinny said about his aunt.

Later that day Vinny and Lorraine are relaxing in their living room. Vinny hears something outside. "Oh no!" Vinny yelled as he looks out the window. "What is it?" Lorraine asked. "Your brothers and sisters are coming over here." Vinny replied as he locked the front door. "I'm going upstairs. You're starting to become crazy." Lorraine said as she was going upstairs. Vinny sees someone try to open his door. "It's locked!" Jake yells as he tried to open the door. "I guess we can go home now." Sarah said as she walked back to their house. After a few minutes Vinny looks out the window and sees no one out there. "Who you looking for?" someone asked Vinny. "My wife's brothers and sisters." Vinny replied. "Just look behind you." the voice said. Vinny turns around and sees Lorraine's brothers and sisters standing in his house. "How did you guys get in? I locked the front door." Vinny said in shock. "You forgot to lock the back door." Jake replied. "You really should lock your back door." Kim said. "People could just walk in here." Jessica said. "Thanks I'll remember that." Vinny replied. "How do you like Evanston so far?" Mike asked. "I hate it." Vinny replied. "Why?" Mark asked. "I'm a Lions fan and I live in Bear Country." Vinny answered. "What does that have to do with anything?" Kim asked. "Alot." Vinny answered. "Again, what does that have to do with anything?" Jessica now asked. "The Lions play in the NFC North and so do the Bears. I hate every team in the NFC North except for my Lions. I especially hate the Packers." Vinny again answered. " The Packers play in Green Bay not Chicago." Mike answered. "I know that." Vinny replied. "Dude enough talking about football." Jake said getting annoyed. "Football is my religion. I couldn't think of my life without football." Vinny told him. "What about Lorraine?" Kim asked. "Yeah, what about Lorraine?" Lorraine asked coming down the stairs. "You're the only thing in my life besides my car that's more important than football to me." Vinny replied. "What do you love more me or your car?" Lorraine asked. "I love you more." Vinny answered without hesitation.(Vinny's not dumb. He told Lorraine what she wanted to hear.) Lorraine looked at him amazed that he loved her more than his car. "I can't believe you said that?" Lorraine said in shock. Vinny just thought to himself 'Oh god. What did I do now?' "What do you mean by that dear?" Vinny asked calmly. "Dude you treat that car like it's your baby or something." Jake told him. "Well your sister is carrying my baby now." Vinny replied. "That's so sweet." Lorraine said. Vinny now thought to himself 'Smooth move Vinny. We might see some action tonight.'. Lorraine thought to herself 'He's not seeing any action tonight because he told me what I wanted to hear.'.


	4. The Teacher

Chapter 4: The Teacher

After Jake and the others leave, Lorraine and Vinny talk about Vinny's job offer. "I can't believe that Lakeside High School wants me to teach the Business Management class." Vinny stated. "Why can't you believe it?" Lorraine asked. "I hated school when I attended it. Now I'm going to be a teacher." Vinny said. "Being a teacher isn't so bad." Lorraine told him. "Baby being a teacher is the worst job in the world. You have to deal with kids, parents, the principal and all those kids." Vinny replied. "What's so bad about kids?" Lorraine asked. "They think they know everything." Vinny answered. "Then pretend your talking with your Aunt Marie and Uncle Frank." Lorraine said while laughing. "That's not funny." Vinny said trying not to laugh also. They both are laughing now.

It's Vinny's first day of teaching. He goes to Lakeside High School and goes to his classroom. The first few classes go by without a hitch. It's now fifth period and Vinny starts to read the class roster to himself and sees a familiar name on that roster. 'It can't be. How can this person possibly be in my class?' he thought to himself. The bell rang and he starts the role call and gets to that name. "Jake Baker. Is Jake Baker here today?" Vinny asked. "He's always late to this class." A student told Vinny. Jake walks into the classroom with his friend Nick Riley. "I hope this teacher is a pushover." Jake said to Nick. "Yeah this class should be easy." Nick told Jake. " Hey Jake." Vinny said. "Hey Vinny." Jake said as he walked to his seat. Then Jake realized that Vinny was standing in front of the class and asked "What are you doing here?". "I'm your new teacher." Vinny answered. "Jake, how do you know this guy?" Nick asked him. "He's my brother-in-law." Jake responded. "This should be an easy class for you then." Nick said. "It won't be." Vinny replied to Nick. "Chill out Vinny." Jake told him. "It's Mr.DiMiranda." Vinny told Jake. "Are you serious Vinny?" Jake asked. "I'm pretty serious Jake and for the last time it's Mr.DiMiranda." Vinny told Jake starting to get annoyed. Jake just started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Vinny asked him. "The thought of me calling you Mr.DiMiranda." Jake said still laughing. "Jake, what are you doing dude?" Nick asked him. "Trust me. He's only kidding around." Jake whispered to Nick. "Vinny where's the real teacher?" Jake asked. "You're looking at him. And that just got you detention." Vinny answered. "That's not fair." Jake told him.  
"I really don't care. And I told you to call me Mr.DiMiranda." Vinny told Jake. "Dude,don't say anything stupid." Nick told Jake quietly. "What am I going to say that's stupid?" Jake answered him. "You always do man." Nick told him. "Great joke Vinny." Jake said. Realizing he just said something stupid he just placed his hand over his mouth. "I guess I'll see you in detention tomorrow also." Vinny told him. "Smooth move bro." Nick told Jake laughing. "Shut up." Jake told him as he placed his head on his desk.


	5. Lunch

Chapter 5: Lunch.

Jake and Nick are now at lunch. Don and Drew Matthews come over to join them. (Don and Drew are twin brothers. They both have brown hair. Don's hair is longer than Drew's. And Drew is taller.) "Hey guys." Don asked. "Nothing much." Nick replied. "Nothing except I have detention after school today and tomorrow." Jake said. "What did you do this time?" Drew asked. "Why do you always think it's Jake fault?" Don asked Drew. "Because he mostly did something to get detention." Drew answered. "The teacher could have it out for him." Don answered. "Who was the teacher?" Drew asked Jake. "It was the new Business Management teacher." Jake replied. "A new teacher can't have it in for Jake already Don." Drew told Don. "You never know." Don told Drew. "You know that Jake knows the new Business Management teacher." Nick told Don and Drew. "You do?" Don and Drew asked at the same time. "Yeah. It's his brother-in-law." Nick answered for Jake. "What's the teacher's name?" Drew asked. "It's Vinny DiMiranda." Jake answered. "You mean that guy who ownes DiMiranda Sporting Goods?" Don asked. "Yeah. He married Jake's sister Lorraine." Nick told Don and Drew. "See, I told you that the new teacher had it in for him." Don told Drew trying to feel smart. "He doesn't have it in for me." Jake told them. "Then what did you do to make him give you detention for today and tomorrow after school?" Drew asked him. "He called him by his first name." Nick said trying not to laugh. "It was a mistake. I've been calling Vinny by his first name since I met him last year." Jake told Nick. "You mean Mr. DiMiranda right?" Nick asked laughing. Don and Drew are now laughing at this."It's not funny." Jake told them. "Come on Jake. This is a new one even for you." Don said trying to catch his breath. "I have to agree with Don on this one." Drew said. "Jake I'm sorry about you getting detention for two days but, I told you not to say something stupid and as usual you didn't listen to me." Nick told Jake. "I wish that I could get detention with you but, I have football practice." Don told him. "Me too." Drew told Jake. "You never got detention ever in your whole life. You wouldn't last Drew." Don told his twin brother. "You should know. You have a season pass to detention." Drew told Don. "I also have football practice after school today. Your dad said if I miss one more practice for detention I'm off the team." Nick said to Jake. "Ditto for me." Don told Jake. "I hope that Vinny, I mean Mr. DiMiranda isn't watching detention today." Jake said. "Why?" Drew asked. "Because Mrs. Decker is the best detention teacher she let's you do whatever you want as long as you don't leave the room except to use the restroom." Don said. Jake and Nick nodded their heads in agreement.


	6. Detention

Chapter 6: Detention

Jake is in detention and the teacher to watch detention isn't there yet. His friend Drew Matthews walks into the room. Jake looks at him and says "Are you lost Drew?". "No." Drew replied. "Then, what are you doing in detention?" Jake asked. "I mouthed off to a teacher." Drew replied feeling proud of himself because he got his first detention. "You're a bad man Drew." Jake replied laughing. "Is it over now?" Drew asked. "You still have another two hours." Jake told him. "Oh man." Drew answered. Vinny walks into the detention room. "I'm filling in Mrs.Decker this week." Vinny told them. "Oh hey Jake." Vinny said as he saw Jake in the room. "Hey Mr.DiMiranda." Jake replied. "That's the teacher that gave you detention today and tomorrow?" Drew asked. "That's him." Jake responded. "It isn't that bad guys." just as Vinny said that Sarah walked into the room. "What the hell areyou doing here?" Vinny and Sarah asked each other at the same time. "I'm covering for Mrs.Decker this week." Vinny answered. "I was five minutes late for class and my teacher gave me detention for being late for the third time this week." Sarah told him. "This is better than I thought." Jake said trying not to laugh. "What do you mean by that?" Drew asked him. "Just watch." Jake told him calmly. "So, you're a teacher now." Sarah asked Vinny. "No, I just go from school to school to cover detention." Vinny answered sarcastically. "So, that means your not going to be here tomorrow?" Jake asked. "I was being sarcastic." Vinny replied. "Hey Jake, what are you doing here?" Sarah asked. "Mr.DiMiranda over there gave me detention for today and tomorrow." Jake replied. "For what?" Sarah asked. "I called him Vinny." Jake responded. "And he gave you detention for two days because of that?" Sarah asked shocked. "I told him not to call me Vinny and he did four times." Vinny said trying to defend himself. "Isn't that your name?" Sarah asked. "When we're not in school. In school it's Mr.DiMiranda." Vinny replied. "I think things are about to pick up." Jake told Drew. "I'm not calling you Mr.DiMiranda in school." Sarah told him. "It's either you do or you get detention." Vinny told her. "Detention doesn't scare me. I've been here so many times before you got here." Sarah told him laughing. "It's true." Jake told him. "I don't care. I've been in detention more times in junior high and high school then you two combined." Vinny told them. "Yeah right." Sarahreplied. "Whatever. I don't have to prove anything to you two." Vinny told them. "So, I heard that you and the Shenks are good friends." Sarah said. "Is that true Vinny?" Jake asked. "What's it to you?" Vinny asked. "We hate them." Jake said. "No, you guys hate Mrs. Shenk." Vinny said. "Mr. Shenk and Dylan are cool." Jake told him. "You're friends with the woman who wants my family to leave the neighborhood." Sarah told him annoyed. "Who I become friends with is none of your business." Vinny told them. "Lorraine is our sister." Sarah replied. "That doesn't make it your business." Vinny told her. "Actually it does dude." Jake told him. "What is this a double team attack on me?" Vinny asked. "Maybe." Sarah said. The bell rang and detention is over. "Jake I'll see you tomorrow." Vinny said as Jake was leaving. "See ya tomorrow Vinny." Jake said as he was leaving. Vinny shook his head and packed up his stuff and left.


	7. An Old High School Teammate

Chapter 7: An Old High School Teammate.

As Vinny's leaving he sees Jake talking with a teacher that looks familiar.  
"Thanks Mr.Owens." Jake said to the teacher. "You need a ride home Jake?" Vinny asked. "Can I drive?" Jake asked. "You remember what happened the last time you drove my car?" Vinny told him with a laugh. "That was your fault." Jake said. "Jake do you know this guy?" Mr.Owens asked. "Yeah, this is my brother-in-law Vinny DiMiranda." Jake said as he introduced Vinny to Mr.Owens. "Vinny DiMiranda? I haven't seen you since high school." Mr.Owens said. "I'm sorry but, do I know you?" Vinny asked trying to remember this guy. "It's me Keith Owens." Keith told him. "Oh shit. Keith how have you been man?" Vinny asked as he hugged him. "How do you two know each other?" Jake asked. "This guy pulled a prank on me at camp my senior year when he was a freshman." Keith told Jake. "What did you do to him?" Jake asked. "I threw something at him to wake him up, and when he got up he was stuck to the floor and then I pulled a string attached to a bucket of syrup and it got all over him." Vinny told Jake. "You?" Jake asked. "Don't forget to mention the ass kicking I gave you after that." Keith told Vinny. "I would never forget that." Vinny said. "So, your a teacher now?" Vinny asked. "Yeah, I teach Global and American History. I have Jake this year and last year I had his sister Sarah in my American History class." Keith told Vinny. "You had his sister last year?" Vinny asked. "She was a good student. Now, I have to ask this. What in the world are you doing here?" Keith asked. "I'm a teacher also. I teach the Business Management class." Vinny replied. "You a teacher? The guy who once said that teaching is the worst job because you have to deal with punk kids." Keith said. "Yup." Vinny replied. "He also ownes DiMiranda Sporting Goods." Jake told Mr.Owens. "That's right. How's that business doing?" Keith asked. "It's going great. I love my job and I make millions of dollars doing it." Vinny told Keith. "It's been good seeing you again." Keith told Vinny. "You too man." Vinny said shaking Keith's hand.

Vinny drives Jake back to his house. "Why are you late Jake?" Mike asked. "Vinny gave me detention and I have it again tomorrow." Jake replied. They walk in the house. "You're late Jake." Kate told him as he walked through the door. "It's Vinny's fault." Jake told her. "Like the time you drove his car through the fence at Charlie's wedding." Kate told him with a smile. "This time it really is his fault." Jake said. "Mom you should hear why Vinny gave Jake detention." Sarah said. "He gave you detention?" Kate asked. "Yeah." Jake replied. "What did you do now?" Kim asked. "I called him Vinny four times in class today and he gave me two days detention." Jake said. "How unfair is that?" Sarah asked Kate. "Did he say you could call him Vinny?" Kate asked. "He told me to call him Mr.DiMiranda." Jake answered. "He wasn't being unfair." Jessica told Sarah. "He's your teacher?" Mark asked. "He's the new Business Management teacher." Jake replied. "I can't believe they let that guy teach." Sarah said. "He wasn't a bad teacher. I just called him Vinny in front of the class today." Jake said.

Back at Vinny and Lorraine's home. "You look beat. What happened today?" Lorraine asked. "Did you know that Jake takes Business Management?" Vinny asked. "No, I didn't." Lorraine replied. "Well, he does. And he's in my fifth period class." Vinny said. "What did he do?" Lorraine asked knowing something happened between him and Jake today. "He called me Vinny in front of the whole class today and I had to give him detention for two days." Vinny explained. "For calling you Vinny?" Lorraine asked. "He called me Vinny four times." Vinny explained again. "Did you say he could call you Vinny?" Lorraine asked. "No, I told him to call me Mr.DiMiranda. I had to tell him that four times." Vinny said. "It must of been tough for you to give Jake detention." Lorraine said. "I actually liked giving detention instead of receiving it." Vinny told her. "Your aunt called three times today." Lorraine told him. "What did she want?" Vinny asked. "She wanted to know if you wanted to reconsider moving back to New York since there's a house next door to your cousin Raymond up for sale." Lorraine replied. "I don't think so. What do you think?" Vinny asked. "Not a chance." Lorraine responded. "I knew you would say that." Vinny said. "Is that bad?" Lorraine asked. "No. It just means that you don't want to move near my aunt and uncle and I don't want to move near my cousin Ray. Maybe, if a house near my cousin Robert went up for sale." Vinny stated. "I still wouldn't move there." Lorraine told him. "I thought you liked Amy and Robert?" Vinny asked. "I do but, not as neighbors." Lorraine said. "You know that Robert is my favorite cousin." Vinny told her. "I know. Now, go get dressed." Lorraine told him. "Dressed for what?" Vinny asked. "Dinner with my family. My mom invited us over for dinner." Lorraine told him.


	8. Sarah Finds An Ally

Chapter 8: Sarah Finds An Ally

Vinny gets dressed for dinner with his in laws. Lorraine is dressed and waiting for Vinny. (It's usually the other way around but, Vinny is in no hurry to go to dinner. He has eaten with the Bakers before and feels that tonight will be no different. An argument will occur usually between him and Sarah, him and Tom or himself and Lorraine.) He comes down the stairs and they walk out the door to go across the street. 'Who am I going to argue with tonight?' Vinny thought to himself. "I hope you don't argue with anyone tonight especially my dad." Lorraine told him as she rang the door bell. Kate answers the door and lets them in.

They go to the dinning room and sit down for dinner. "Vinny can you coach?" Tom asked him. "Coach what?" Vinny asked as he wondered what Tom wanted him to coach. "My defensive line. I need a new line coach." Tom told him. "Sure I can coach defensive line. No problem." Vinny told him with confidence. "That's great. I'll see you tomorrow." Tom said. "Tomorrow then." Vinny replied. "I thought you had to cover detention tomorrow for Mrs.Decker?" Jake asked. "I do but, I'm sure I can be at practice after detention." Vinny said. "After detention then." Tom said. "Dad, did you know that Vinny gave Jake detention?" Sarah asked Tom. "I heard that Jake got detention from his new Business Management teacher today and tomorrow." Tom replied. "Vinny is out of control." Sarah said. "I wasn't out of control." Vinny said. "Then why did you give Jake detention?" Sarah asked. "I already told you why." Vinny answered. "You didn't tell us why." Mike said. "He called me Vinny in front of the class today when I told him to call me Mr.DiMiranda." Vinny told them. "You did?" Tom asked Jake. "It was an accident." Jake explained. "I don't care if it was an accident or not. You are grounded for this weekend." Tom told Jake. "That's unfair." Sarah said in Jake's defense. "You are not his lawyer. If Jake thinks it's unfair he will tell me himself." Tom told Sarah. "I think it is unfair." Jake said. "Too bad." Tom responded. "Good job Vinny." Sarah said. "Don't blame me for something he did." Vinny said. "You're the one who gave him detention!" Sarah yelled. "Sarah calm down." Mike said. "Mike keep quiet. This doesn't concern you." Sarah told Mike. "Vinny gave Jake detention because of what he did to that stupid car of his." Sarah said. "I didn't give Jake detention because of that. I gave him detention because of what he did in class today." Vinny stated. "Don't lie!" Sarah yelled at Vinny. "Sarah Baker don't you take that tone with Vinny." Kate told her. "But, mom." Sarah said. "No buts, and because of this you're also grounded for this weekend." Tom told her. Sarah left the table and stormed up to her room. Jake then got up from the table and went to his room.

Sarah saw Jake in his room and she knocked on his door. "Come in." Jake said as Sarah opened his door. "Hey Sarah." Jake said. "Hey." Sarah said. "What do you want?" Jake asked. "Since you asked, I think Vinny planned this." Sarah started to say. "Not again." Jake said. "What?" Sarah asked. "I messed up. Vinny had nothing to do with me getting detention." Jake stated. "He was the one who gave it you right?" Sarah asked. "Yeah." Jake replied. "He could of pulled you aside after class and told you not to call him Vinny." Sarah stated. "I guess he could of done that." Jake replied. "But he didn't. He just had to make an example out of you in front of the whole class." Sarah said trying to get Jake to hate Vinny. "He did. He had to embarrass me in front of the whole class." Jake said starting to get mad at Vinny. "Wasn't that mean of him?" Sarah asked. "It was!" Jake yelled. "So, what are you going to do about it?" Sarah asked. "I'm going to confront him about it." Jake said as he left his room to go downstairs.

Jake goes downstairs. "Vinny can I talk to you?" Jake asked. "Sure." Vinny said. Jake goes up to Vinny and asks "Why did you make an example out of me in class today?". Vinny now stunned just looks at Jake all he could say was "What?". "You could of told me after class not to call you Vinny." Jake stated. "I think I did the right thing." Vinny told him. "Or were you getting back at me because of what I did to your car?" Jake asked. "Hold on a minute. You're taking your frustration out on me." Vinny told him. "No. I finally realized what Sarah was talking about." Jake stated. "Oh! I get it now. Sarah is trying to turn you against me." Vinny said. "Is this true Jake?" Tom asked. "Sarah didn't influence my decision in any way." Jake said trying to protect Sarah. "Jake you need to calm down and apologize to Vinny." Kate told Jake. "I don't need an apology from Jake because he was brain washed by Sarah." Vinny stated. "What are you saying Vinny, I can't think for myself?" Jake asked. "Stop twisting this around and making me look like the bad guy." Vinny said. "Sarah was right you are a jerk and you do hate us." Jake said as he went back to his room. "I'll go talk to him." Kate said as she went up to Jake's room. "Vinny I'm really sorry about this." Tom said as he apologized for Sarah and Jake. "You don't need to apologize for them." Vinny said as he left the Baker house


	9. The Deal

Chapter 9: The Deal

Vinny is teaching Jake's class. Jake and his friend Nick are talking during this lesson. "I hate him." Jake told Nick. "Hate who?" Nick asked. "Mr.DiMiranda." Jake explained. "Did he give detention you again?" Nick asked. "No. Him and my sister were over for dinner last night and things got out of hand." Jake said. "What happened?" Nick asked. "First my dad found out I got two days detention and grounded me for the weekend. Then my sister Sarah and Vinny started to agrue again. My dad then grounded Sarah for the weekend and I lost my temper with Vinny and yelled at him." Jake explained. "Isn't the skateboard competition this weekend?" Nickasked reminding Jake about it. "I forgot about that. Now, I hate Vinny even more." Jake said. "Dude, this is your year or was your year." Nick explained. "I know. I have to find a way to get to the skateboard competiton without my parents knowing." Jake said. The bell rang and class was over. "Jake, I need to talk to you." Vinny said as Jake was walking out the door. "I don't want to be late for class and get detention today. Oh wait, I already have detention today thanks to you." Jake said as he walked out the door.

In detention there are a few students there plus Jake. "Detention's over you can all go now." Vinny said as he walked in the door. Everybody got up and went to leave. "Jake, sit down." Vinny said. "I have nothing to say to you." Jake replied. "I have something to say to you." Vinny told him. "What is it?" Jake asked. "Why do you and your sister Sarah hate me?" Vinny asked. "It's why do you hate me and Sarah." Jake replied. "I don't hate you." Vinny said. "What about Sarah?" Jake asked. "She's annoying at times but, that doesn't mean that I hate her." Vinny replied. "Why do you always argue with her then?" Jake asked. "Me and your sister Lorraine argue everyday and we don't hate each other." Vinny explained. "That still doesn't answer my question about Sarah." Jake said. "Sarah hates me for some reason and always argues with me. I don't start it I only defend myself. Like last night at dinner, I didn't say two words to her and she got on my case about giving you detention." Vinny explained. "Did you do anything to her?" Jake asked. "No." Vinny replied. "She wouldn't hate you without a good reason." Jake said. "I'll make a deal with you." Vinny told Jake. "I'm listening." Jake replied. "I heard that there's a skateboard competiton this weekend. And I heard that you are the favorite to win the competition." Vinny told him. "Correction I was the favorite. I'm grounded this weekend remember." Jake explained. "Here's the thing your dad has a football game at Jefferson tomorrow at one. The competition starts at twelve and Jefferson is an hour and half away." Vinny stated. "What's your point?" Jake asked wondering where Vinny was going with this. "Let me finish. Your dad won't be back until five, five thirty and won't get home until six. The competition should be over before that. So, I'll take you to the competition if and only if you find out why Sarah hates me. Deal?" Vinny said extending his hand. "Deal." Jake said as he shook Vinny's hand. Jake now realizing Vinny isn't as dumb as he thought made his first business deal of his life. Now, the real task is getting Sarah to talk about why she hates Vinny.


	10. Hours Before The Competition

Chapter 10: Hours Before The Competition

Vinny is at football practice helping Tom out. Jake walks home from school thinking about the deal between himself and Vinny. He walks in the house and sees Sarah watching TV in the living room. "Hey, what are you watching?" Jake asked. "Nothing, I'm just flipping through the channels." Sarah answered. "So, why do we hate Vinny?" Jake asked suddenly. Sarah turned off the TV and just stared at Jake. "We hate him because he's a jerk and hehates us." Sarah replied. "I know that. Why else do you hate him?" Jake asked. "He is trying to come between us and Lorraine. He wants to break this family apart." Sarah said. "What about Bud?" Jake asked. "Nora is in charge in that relationship, Bud is a wimp." Sarah explained. "Vinny is also a wimp." Jake told her. "No, Vinny is strong headed and will not settle until he gets what he wants." Sarah said. "That's why we're going to break him." Jake said. "Now, you see where I'm going with this." Sarah told him. Jake goes upstairs after hearing this and has to think for like two minutes about selling Sarah out to Vinny and going to the competition or keeping quiet and not going to the competition. He decides to tell Vinny. 'I can't believe I'm doing this.' Jake thought to himself as he called Vinny after he got home from football practice.  
"Hi Vinny, it's Jake. I know why Sarah hates you so much." Jake started. Jake tells Vinny everything. Jake goes to bed and is tossing and turning all night because of what he did to Sarah.

It's Saturday the day of the competition and Jake only got four hours of sleep the night before. "God Jake, you look terrible." Mike told him at breakfast. "I didn't get enough sleep last night." Jake explained. "I can't believe you're going to miss the skateboard competition today." Sarah said. "It is?" Jake asked. "You've only been training for that since like last year." Sarah told him. "Too bad you're grounded." Mike said. "It's all Vinny's fault." Sarah said. "Here, we go again." Mike said as he left the table. "So, what are you doing today since you can't go to the competition?" Sarah asked. "Nothing, you know hang out here with you." Jake answered nervously. "Jake are you all right?" Sarah asked him. "I'm fine. I'll see you later." Jake said as he went upstairs to get his skate gear to meet Vinny at his house. Jake comes downstairs with his skateboard in his backpack with all his gear and goes to walk out the door. "Hold it. Where do you think you're going?" Kate asked him. "Vinny's house." Jake said. "Why?" Kate asked. "He's going to help me with my Italian homework." Jake answered as his palms were sweating because he just lied to his mother. "Have fun at the competition Jake." Kate told him. "How did you find out?" Jake asked. "Lorraine." Kate replied. "How did she?" Jake asked. "Vinny told her. Don't worry I won't tell your dad. You only have to take the trash out for the next two weeks." Kate explained. "Two weeks?" Jake asked. "Would you rather be grounded for an entire month?" Kate asked him. "I'll take out the trash for the next two weeks." Jake said as he walked out the door.

Jake goes to Vinny's house and walks into his house. "Don't you knock?" Vinny asked him. "Why?" Jake replied. "It's what civilized people do." Vinny said. "Very funny. Are you ready to go?" Jake asked. "Get in the car and we'll be on our way." Vinny stated. They get into Vinny's car. "Why did you tell Lorraine about today?" Jake asked. "She's my wife and she said that I could invite my Aunt Marie, Uncle Frank, my cousins and their family for Christmas." Vinny told him. "She has you whipped." Jake said laughing. "I don't think so. If I was whipped my Barone relatives wouldn't be coming for Christmas." Vinny said.


	11. The Competiton

I also have to say that I'm willing to trade my character Jason for a third round draft pick next year. I know the NFL Draft is over but, I will take offers for him. If no deals are made I'm going to put him in the Free Agent Market for anyone to pick up. Vinny is my main character now and I will let people use him in their fan fics if they want. You just have to ask me first. Jason I don't care about becuase he's going to be a Free Agent soon. He was too much money. I had to let him go.

Chapter 11: The Competition.

Vinny and Jake arrive at the skate park for the competition. Vinny brought a small handheld portable TV so he can watch the Michigan, Wisconsin game. Jake looks at him and shakes his head. "What?" Vinny asked him after he sees Jake shake his head. "I thought you were here to watch me skate?" Jake asked. "I said I would drive you here. I never said anything about watching you." Vinny replied. "Thanks for your support." Jake said sarcastically. Jake puts on his gear and gets ready to go skate. "You're next Jake." Vinny told him. "I know." Jake replied nervous about going next. "What are you nervous about?" Vinny asked him. "Skateboarding in front of all these people." Jake replied. "There's only five hundred people here." Vinny said. "Don't remind me." Jake told him. "Try playing football in front of a stadium packed with over 80,000 screaming fans." Vinny replied. "That's different." Jake said. "It's a lot harder because you can't hear yourself think and you can't hear your coach when he tells you the play. Just do what I did when I played football against Ohio State at their house." Vinny siad trying to calm Jake down. "Which was?" Jake asked nervously. "I would tell myself 'Give these people something to boo about and kick their players asses.'" Vinny told him with a smirk on his face. "I want them to cheer me not boo me." Jake responded. "Then forget what I just told you." Vinny answered. "Your a big help Vinny." Jake said sarcastically. "Then give these people something to cheer about. Go out there and work your ass off and do your best. If your best ain't good enough then these people are jerks." Vinny told Jake with a serious look on his face. Jake just starts to laugh at this. "I knew that speech would mellow you out." Vinny replied. "I'll work my ass off and try my best." Jake said to him. "That's all I ask." Vinny said as Jake went to compete. 'What's going on in the Michigan game?' Vinny asked himself as he went back to his portable TV. Vinny would look up everytime the crowd would cheer for Jake. And when they booed him Vinny gave those people the finger. He almost got into a fight with someone for that. Vinny was asked to watch the rest of the competition from outside of the skate park.

It's 5:30 and the competiton just ended. Jake is walking out of that competiton with first place in the vert and second place in the free style. "What are you so happy for?" Jake asked Vinny. "You did great today. And Michigan won today so they're still undefeated this season." Vinny replied. "Hey Nick." Jake said as he saw his friend Nick. "Hey bro." Nick replied. "I thought you were on the football team?" Vinny asked. "I am." Nick replied. "Then what are you doing here?" Jake asked him. "The game was over early." Nick answered. "What time did you guys get back?" Vinny then asked. "Five o clock." Nick answered. Just then Vinny sees Tom out of the corner of his eye. "Holy crap." Vinny said as he saw Tom. "What?" Jake asked. Vinny pointed to Tom and all Jake could say was "Oh crap.". Tom walks over to them and asks them "What are you guys doing here?". "It's my fault Tom. Jake didn't want to come. I convinced him and if you're mad at anybody be mad at me." Vinny told Tom trying to cover Jake's ass. "Is this true Jake?" Tom asked. "Uh.." Jake replied. "Jake tell the truth." Tom told him. "Yeah it's true." Jake said with a sigh of relieve. "I don't believe a word you two say." Tom told them. "Tom it's true." Vinny stated. "Vinny you hate skateboarding. Why would you sit here and watch it all day?" Tom asked. Vinny showed Tom the handheld TV he has. "This explains everything." Tom told them. "Really?" Vinny and Jake asked at the same time. "No." Tom replied. "Nice try Vinny." Jake said. "What are you talking about?" Vinny asked still trying to convince Tom it was his fault. "Drop the act Vinny. I know that Jake convinced you to take him to the competition." Tom told him. Tom and Jake walk over to the mini van and Vinny goes to his car.


	12. Unexpected Guest

Chapter 12: Unexpected Guest.

Vinny gets home to see a car he recognizes in the driveway. He walks in to the house and sees his two best friends Joey and Tony in his living room. They get up and go over to give him a hug. "I'm glad you guys are here." Vinny said. "You invited them?" Lorraine asked. "No. We wanted to take a road trip and we both decided to come here and see you two." Joey replied. "Your Aunt Marie told us to give this to you." Tony added as he handed the number of the real estate agent who is selling the house next door to his cousin Raymond. Lorraine takes it and throws it out. "That was rude." Vinny told her. "We're not moving next door to your cousin Ray or your cousin Robert." Lorraine replied. " Why, is there a house near Robert up for sale?" Vinny asked. "I don't know." Lorraine answered. "Did you know that the Shenks are coming over for dinner tonight?" Lorraine asked Vinny. "I invited them yesterday. And you were standing right next to me." Vinny replied. "I wasn't paying attention to you or the Shenks." Lorraine told him. "Now who doesn't pay attention when someone tries to talk them?" Vinny asked her. "It's different. When I talk to you you're watching football." Lorraine answered. "I see that you two are still arguing." Joey said. "Just like old times." Tony replied. "Would you two butt out?" Lorraine asked them. "It must be that time of the month." Tony told Joey as they were walking into the kitchen. Vinny is laughing and all Lorraine has to do is give him a dirty look and he stops laughing. " I invited my family over for dinner tonight." Lorraine told Vinny. "The Shenks, your family,Joey and Tony and us at dinner together should make for an outstanding time especially if your sister Sarah shows up." Vinny told her while laughing. "I'm sure my brothers and sisters willbehave themselves tonight." Lorraine reassured Vinny. "I hope they don't." Vinny replied. "Excuse me?" Lorraine asked. "I want them to be themselves. I want to see what they do to Tina tonight." Vinny said with a smile on his face. "Don't give them any ideas." Lorraine told Vinny. "Who me?" Vinny asked shocked. "Vinny I'm serious. You're worse than my brothers and sisters at times." Lorraine replied. "Tony go get my water guns. They're in the game room. Make sure you place themwhere Sarah and Mike can see them." Vinny told Tony with a sinister look on his face. "I know that face. Something big is going done tonight." Joey said in excitement. "Shut your mouth. I don't want Lorraine to know what I have planned for tonight." Vinny told him. "I love it. Dinner and a show." Joey said laughing.

The Shenks arrive and so do the Bakers. Dylan sees Jake and Mike and goes over to them. "What are you guys doing here?" Dylan asked. "I could ask you the same question." Jake replied. "Why would Vinny and Lorraine invite us and you guys to dinner on the same night?" Mike asked Dylan. "My guess is just as good as yours." Dylan replied. "Hey Dylan." Sarah said as she walked up them. "Hey Sarah." Dylan replied. "Vinny has something planned here tonight. I can fell it." Sarah told them. "Are you sure Sarah?" Jake asked. "Mike did you hear someone talking?" Sarah asked Mike ignoring Jake because she's mad at him for selling her out to Vinny. "That was Jake." Mike replied. "Jake who?" Sarah asked as she walked away. Vinny is talking with Joey and Tony. "Did you place the water gun so I can get Sarah?" Vinny asked Tony knowing that Sarah is listening in on them. "Yeah it's in the kitchen under the sink all you have to do is fill it with water." Tony replied. Sarah now hearing this goes to tell Mike about this. "I told you Vinny is planning something tonight." Sarah explained to Mike showing him the water gun under the sink. "And he said he was going to get you tonight?" Mike asked. "I heard him tell those two goons of his." Sarah answered. "You mean Joey and Tony?" Mike asked. "Whoever." Sarah replied. Vinny, Joey and Tony are watching this with big smiles on their faces. "I can't believe that actually worked." Tony told Vinny. "The Princess of Pranks has nothing on The King of Pranks." Vinny replied. "We better take our seats before the show starts." Joey told them. In the middle of dinner Sarah and Mike go into the kitchen to "get" something. Vinny,Joey and Tony know exactually what it is and they get up to go smoke outside. "Vinny why are you going to smoke now?" Lorraine asked. "Because you don't like it when I smoke in the house." Vinny replied. "Just don't sit out there too long. I can't sit here another minute with Mrs. Shenk and my family." Lorraine whispered to him. "Don't worry I'll be back soon." Vinny told her as him,Joey and Tony go outside to smoke. They light up their cigarettes and watch everything Mike and Sarah are doing in the kitchen. "Hurry up." Sarah told Mike. "I can't belive that there were two water guns under there." Mike said as he filled up both guns. "Vinny is such an idiot." Sarah told him with a laugh. "Let's go get him." Mike said as they both come out of the kitchen with filled water guns in their hands. "What are you two doing with those?" Lorraine asked them. "I knew it. This was a setup. Bill, Dylan grab your things we're leaving." Tina said as she was getting up to leave. "Calm down Tina." Bill told his wife. "Yeah, we're only looking to shoot Vinny." Mike replied. "Where is he?" Sarah asked. "These two are going to ruin everything." Tina said. "Calm down Mrs. Shenk." Jake told her. "I don't trust you monsters!" Tina shouted. When she said that Sarah started to shoot Mrs.Shenk with her gun and so did Mike. "Stop it you two!" Tom yelled trying to get thewater guns away from them. Mike accidently squirts Tom. Lorraine realizes why Vinny went outside to smoke and screams "Vinny!". Vinny, Joey and Tony are laughing so hard that they can't breathe. "You are The King of Pranks Vinny." Tony told him. "I bow to the master." Joey then said. "Thank you guys. I think I really out did myself this time." Vinny replied.


	13. Tempers Flaring

Chapter 13: Tempers Flaring.

The Shenks leave after the water gun fight. Vinny walks into his house and is still laughing. Lorraine looks at him like she's about to kill him. "You find this funny?" She asked him. "Hell yeah." Vinny replied. "You planned this?" Tom asked him. "Yeah." Vinny replied. "Dude, that was great." Jake told him. "You planted the water guns underneath the sink?" Mike asked him. "No, Tony did that." Vinny replied. "It was too easy." Tony said. "That was great how you knew Sarah was listening to us and you knew she would try to get to the water gun before you did." Joey told him. "I knew you were a jerk!" Sarah yelled. "I'm the King of Pranks. You can't out do me." Vinny told her. "Vinny this is not funny." Tom said. "I guess you don't have a sense of humor." Vinny replied. "First you take Jake to the skate competition and now this." Tom said getting angry. "You don't understand the fine art of a prank." Vinny told him. "Vinny I had my doubts about you. Now I can see that I was right about you!" Tom yelled. "Right about what?" Vinny asked. "You are irresponsible, juvenile and not the right husband for Lorraine." Tom explained. "I might be irresponsible and juvenile but, I am a damn good husband!" Vinny yelled. "Look you two cool it." Lorraine said trying to calm everyone down. "Tom, I think that we should leave." Kate told Tom. "Great idea." Tom said. Tom, Kate and the kids go back to their house. "Can you believe your father?" Vinny asked Lorraine in disbelief. "Don't act like you didn't do anything." Lorraine snapped. "What's your problem?" Vinny asked. "The way you and my dad acted tonight." Lorraine replied. "Me?" Vinny asked. "Yeah you." Lorraine said. "I didn't do a damn thing!" Vinny yelled. "You setup my sister and my brother to get in trouble." Lorraine told him. "It was a harmless prank." Vinny stated. "Vinny they soaked Mrs.Shenk and then Mike accidently squirted my dad!" Lorraine yelled. "That was pretty funny." Vinny said with a chuckle. "How do you find humor in this?" Lorraine asked. "I don't look at the negative in that sort of stuff. When I find something funny I laugh." Vinny explained. "You're sleeping on the couch tonight." Lorraine explained to him as she went upstairs.

At the Baker house Tom and Kate are arguing with Sarah and Mike about their punishments. "You can't ground us for what happened tonight!" Sarah yelled. "Yes we can." Tom replied. "We didn't do anything!" Sarah yelled. "Then who soaked Mrs.Shenk with the water guns?" Kate asked. "Vinny set us up!" Sarah explained. "He wasn't the one who pulled the triggers on the water guns." Tom told her. "You can't blame Vinny for that. We were the ones with the water guns in our hands." Mike told Sarah. "Stop defending him!" Sarah yelled at Mike. "You stop trying to blame him for all your problems!" Mike yelled back. "He's the cause for all my problems since we met him." Sarah explained. "How?" Mike asked. "You wouldn't understand! No one would!" Sarah yelled as she went up to her room. Jake goes to Sarah's room to talk to her. He knocks on her door. "Go away!" Sarah yells with tears in her eyes. Jake walks into her room and asks her "What's wrong?". "Why should I tell you?" Sarah asked him. "Because I'm your brother and I want to know why you're crying." Jake replied. "I'm not telling you anything!" Sarah yelled at him. "Why are you mad at me!" Jake asked. "You sold me out to Vinny so you could go to the skate competition!" Sarah yelled at him once again. "I said I was sorry." Jake explained. "That won't work Jake, not this time." Sarah told him. "Fine! You want everyone to feel sorry for you because Lorraine married Vinny and Vinny took your favorite sister away from you!" Jake yelled back. "She isn't my favorite sister." Sarah told him. "Then why didn't you act this way when Bud married Nora?" Jake asked. Sarah couldn't think of an answer for that question. "That's what I thought!" Jake yelled as he left her room and slammed her door. Sarah thought about the answer for why she hated Vinny but, didn't hate Bud. She didn't sleep at all that night trying to think up an answer.

Back at Vinny and Lorraine's house, Vinny is trying to sleep on the couch but, can't because him and Lorraine never went to bed mad at each other before. Vinny goes up to his and Lorraine's room and walks in. "Lorraine we need to talk." Vinny told her. "It's five in the morning." Lorraine told him as she looked at the clock near their bed. "I want to apologize for everything that happened tonight." Vinny told her. "Yeah right." Lorraine replied. "Look at me." Vinny told her. "I don't want to now." Lorraine replied. "Then just listen. I don't know why I do the things I do. I guess that just the way I am. And you are a part of my life and I love you very much and it gets lonely on that couch at night." Vinny stated. "You never said that to me before." Lorraine told him. "I love you?" Vinny asked. "No, I'm a part of your life." Lorraine explained. "Well, you are and so is your family." Vinny said. "Repeat that last part?" Lorraine asked him. Vinny takes a deep breath and repeats what he just said "Your family is a part of my life too.". Lorraine is in shock and so is Vinny because he just shallowed his pride and admitted that the Bakers are a part of his life. "Come on in bed." Lorraine told him. "Thank you. You know that you are a goddess right?" Vinny told her. "Not now. I'm too tired." She told him. "I had to try." Vinny replied as he went to sleep.


	14. Retaliation

Chapter 14: Retaliation

It's the next morning and Vinny is in football mode because it's Sunday and he has NFL Sunday Ticket. Joey and Tony are also still there. "It can't be Sunday all ready." Lorraine said to Vinny. "If College Football was on yesterday it must be Sunday." Vinny responded. "If today is Sunday that means church is today." Lorraine told Vinny. "And that means what to me?" Vinny asked her. "I thought you were Italian?" Lorraine then asked him. "What's your point?" Vinny then asked her. "You're Catholic then." Lorraine replied. "I haven't been in a church since my dad's wake. And haven't attended a mass since I was 8." Vinny told her. "Great you're going to Hell." Lorraine said sarcastically. "No. Just because I don't go to church doesn't mean I'm going to Hell." Vinny explained. "I believe it does." Lorraine replied. "Not, if you donate five thousand dollars ayear to your local church. Which I believe is an automatic bid into Heaven." Vinny responded. "You're proud that you don't go to church and all because you donate money to your local church you believe you're automatically going to Heaven." Lorraine said. "That's what I just said." Vinny replied.

At the Baker house Tom is making breakfast. "Dude, one word no eggs." Jake told him. "Two words too bad." Tom replied. Vinny knocks on the front door and Mike answers it. "Hey Mike." Vinny said as he walked in. "Vinny what are you doing here?" Tom asked him. "I want to apologize for my actions yesterday. I shouldn't have taken Jake to the skate competition when I knew he was grounded and I'm sorry about the water guns I left lying around for Mike and Sarah to use against Tina, even though that was hysterical." Vinny told him. "I want to apologize for what I said to you yesterday. I was out of line." Tom told him. "Lorraine's nagging your ear off isn't she?" Jake asked Vinny. "There's also that. She wants me to go to church today." Vinny responded. "Aren't you suppose to go to church on Sunday?" Mike asked. "Not, when you have NFL Sunday Ticket and when you donate money to the local church once a year." Vinny then replied. "We just got back from church." Mike told Vinny. "That sucks." Vinny said laughing. "What sucks is that you're going to Hell." Jake replied. "As long as it's warm all year long I don't care where I go." Vinny then replied. "Now you're definitely going there." Mike told him. Vinny goes to walk into the kitchen and slips on Jake's skateboard. He goes to grab the counter to keep his balancebut, grabs the bowl of pancake batter instead. It falls on him and gets all over him. Tom, Jake and Mike are laughing at him. "Sorry Vinny." Jake said. "It's all right. I needed to take a shower anyway." Vinny replied. "You look good Vinny." Tom tells him. "At least I didn't twist my knee again." Vinny said while getting up. Sarah comes downstairs and sees Vinny covered in the pancake batter. "That's a great look for you Vinny." Sarah said to him. "I know right?" Vinny asked her. "Did you think of an answer yet?" Jake asked Sarah. "Answer to what?" Tom asked him. "It's just something Jake asked me last night and no I haven't found an answer to your question yet Jake." Sarah replied. "I need to go home and take a shower. I'll see everyone later." Vinny said as he was leaving. "I didn't want to say anything about that smell but, since Vinny's leaving it's starting to go away." Sarah said as Vinny walked out the door.

Later that day Vinny gets a phone call from his Aunt Marie. "Hello? Hi Aunt Marie. No I didn't go to church today. I had better things to do today. Like watch football. I'm not going to Hell! You and Lorraine are starting to think a like. Apologize for what? Are you kidding me? All right I'm sorry I said that you and Lorraine are starting to think a like. I'm glad that made you feel better. How's Raymond doing? That's great and he did that all in one week. Oh, it was all in one day. Aunt Marie even though I love hearing how Ray's doing, I hate to change the subject but, how's Robert doing? You tell me everything that Raymond does and all you have to say about Robert is he's doing fine? I didn't raise my voice to you. Trust me I didn't raise my voice. I'm sorry I raised my voice and I won't do it again. You have to go see how Raymond's doing? I'll talk to you later then. Bye Aunt Marie." Vinny said as he hung up the phone. 'Thank god Raymond is actually good for something' Vinny said to himself. "Who was that?" Lorraine asked him. "Take a wild guess." Vinny told her. "Your Aunt Marie." Lorraine said. "Hey you guessed it with one try." Vinny told her. "What happened she took a break from checking on your cousin Ray and his family?" Lorraine asked him. "Yeah. She ended the conversation because Debra was going to make dinner for the kids and she thought they looked sick enough so, she went over there to cook for them." Vinny replied.

At the Baker house Mike and Mark were playing videogames and Jake was listening to his walkman. "Jake I have an answer for your question." Sarah told him as she removed his headphones. "What is it?" Jake asked her. "I just hate Vinny because of who he is." Sarah replied. "Why did you move my skateboard?" Jake then asked her. "I saw Vinny coming through my window and thought it would be funny if he slipped on it." Sarah replied with an evil smile on her face. "Did you tell dad to make the pancakes also?" Mike asked her. "No, that was just a bonus." Sarah responded. "I can't wait to see what you guys do to each other tomorrow." Jake told her. "What's tomorrow?" She asked him. "Duh, it's Halloween." Mike replied. "Your and Vinny's favorite holiday. You guys can play mean pranks on people and not get in too much trouble for it." Jake told her with a smirk on his face. "I have to come up with something big for him." Sarah replied. "Bigger than what you did to Mrs.Shenk last year?" Mike asked her. "Much bigger." Sarah replied with a sinister smile on her face.


	15. Halloween Part 1

Chapter 15: Halloween Part 1

Vinny comes down the stairs with a big smile on his face. "Why are you so happy?" Lorraine asked him. "It's Vinny's favorite holiday." Joey responded. "I thought you two left?" Lorraine asked them. "We can't leave until tomorrow. We have to see what pranks Vinny pulls today." Tony then replied. "Can't you like a normal holiday like Christmas?" Lorraine asked Vinny. "What's so great about being nice to everyone?" Vinny then asked her. "What about Thanksgiving?" She asked him. "My dad, my brothers and me never ate turkey. We had baked ziti. The only good thing about Thanksgiving is that the Detriot Lions are actually on TV." Vinny replied. "How about Easter?" Lorraine asked him. "I hate rabbits." Vinny told her. "You're hopeless." Lorraine told him. "You just figured that one out." Vinny replied.

Vinny is in the teachers lounge at school and is pouring vegetable oil on the floor. "What's up Vinny?" Keith asked as he walked in. "Nothing much." Vinny replied as he was leaving. Keith slips on the vegetable oil. "That son of a bitch!" Keith yells as he gets up and runs after Vinny. Vinny sees Keith running after him. 'Took him longer then I thought.' Vinny thought to himself before he ran down the hall. Keith is chasing Vinny and screaming "Get back here you Italian bastard!" . Tom sees Vinny running for his life. "What did you do now?" Tom asked him. "Can't talk. Ask the guy chasing me." Vinny replied to Tom as he was still running. Vinny runs into his classroom and locks the door. "Good afternoon class." Vinny said as he was catching his breath. Keith is pounding on the door. "Should I let Mr.Owens in Mr.DiMiranda?" Jake asked him. "If you do I'll give you detention fora month." Vinny replied. Keith is screaming "Open this door asshole! Don't make me break this door down!". Vinny looks at him and puts his hand to his ear like he can't hear what Keith is saying. "You bastard! You can hear me! The Lions suck!" Keith yelled as he left. "Where did we leave off yesterday?" Vinny asked as he continued the lesson.

School is over and Keith is still looking for Vinny. "Jake have you seen your brother-in-law?" Keith asked Jake. "Not since fifth period." Jake replied. Vinny is coming out of the school and sees Keith. "Holy crap!" Vinny yells as he turns to go to his car to give Jake a ride home. "Excuse me Jake." Keith said as he ran after Vinny. Jake now walks home because his ride home was about to get his ass kicked. As Jake is walking by the football field he can see Keith chasing Vinny around the field and Vinny is dodging the players trying to use them to hold up Keith. He hears his father yelling "Vinny what the hell are you doing? Don't come near me! Don't hide behind me!" For a person with a bad knee Vinny can still run pretty well.

Jake gets home and sees Sarah going to Vinny and Lorraine's house. 'Oh god. What's she up to now?' Jake thought to himself after seeing this. He goes over to Vinny and Lorraine's house and walks in the front door. "Hey Jake." Lorraine said as she saw him. "Hey Lorraine. Where's Sarah?" Jake asked her. "Around." Lorraine replied. Jake goes upstairs and finds Sarah going through Vinny's closet. "What are you doing?" Jake asked her. "I'm studying my target." Saraha replied. Jake looks in the closet and sees a bunch of Yankee jerseys. Vinny has numbers 2,7,8,9,15,16,21,22,23,24,35,42,46 and 51. He has the home and away jerseys of 7,9,16,23 and 51. He also has alot more football jerseys in his closet. The ones that stood out the most was Vinny's Detriot Lion 20 jersey because he had two of them and an allstar jersey of that player. He also had an Oklahoma State jersey with the number 21 on it. He also had his Michigan jerseys in there with his number 96 and his name on the back. He had eight of them. One home and one away from each season he played, he also had four Bowl Game jerseys in there. "This guy is a nut with Yankee jerseys." Sarah told Jake. "He's a sports nut period." Jake replied. "Look it's his jerseys from college." Sarah said to Jake as she took them out of his closet. "Sarah don't mess those up. Vinny will kill you." Jake said to Sarah. "What's going to happen to them?" Sarah asked him. When Sarah asked Jake that Joey and Tony walk in on them. "What are you two doing in here?" Joey asked them. "Nothing." Jake and Sarah replied at the same time. "Then why are Vinny's college jerseys out of his closet?" Tony then asked them. "We were only looking at them I swear." Jake replied. "We don't care just as long as you two put them back where you found them." Joey told them. They walk out of the room. Jake lets out a sigh of relief. "You were so scared when they walked in." Sarah said to him. "Let's put these back before Lorraine or Vinny come in here." Jake told her. "Fine." Sarah said as she put them back. "They don't go there." Jake said as he put them where he thought they went. Jake and Sarah get into a fight. They are arguing over where Vinny had his college jerseys. They pull down the rod in there that was holding all his jerseys and the jerseys fall on the floor. "Look what you did now?" Jake said to Sarah. "Me? You did it." Sarah replied. Lorraine walks into the room and sees what they had done. "What did you guys do?" Lorraine asked them calmly. "It was Sarah's fault!" Jake yelled. "It was your fault!" Sarah yelled back. Joey and Tony walk into the room and see what Sarah and Jake did. They pick up the rod and place it back in like nothing happened. They try to put the jerseys in the order that Vinny had it or close to without him realizing something happened. "How did you two do that?" Sarah asked them. "We also pulled down a rod like that in Vinny's house in New York." Joey responded. "Did Vinny find out?" Jake asked them. "Of course. He helped us pull the rod down." Tony replied. Vinny now walks in the door covered in grass and mud. "I guess Mr.Owens caught you?" Jake asked. "I slipped on the field and then he tossed on the grass." Vinny replied. "What happened to your face?" Lorraine asked him. "It ran into Keith's fist." Vinny replied. "Mr.Owens hit you?" Sarah asked him. "No, I actually ran into Keith's fist. I was falling and when I got up I turned to run and when I turned around he was standing behind me and I ran into his fist. He was talking to your dad and he was explaining everything to him and when he raised his fist in anger he hit me in the face." Vinny then replied. Vinny goes upstairs to change. When Vinny gets to his and Lorraine's room he goes into his closet. "Who the hell moved my jerseys!" Vinny yelled. "We'll see you tonight Lorraine." Sarah said as she was getting up to leave. "Where are you going?" Lorraine asked her. "Home." Sarah replied.


	16. Halloween Part 2

Chapter 16: Halloween Part 2

Sarah is just about to walk out the door. "Hold it right there!" She hears Vinny yell as he's coming down the stairs. "I didn't do anything." Sarah told him trying to act innocent. "Sarah, we've known each other for a over a year. I know when you're lying." Vinny explained to her. "You can tell that from only knowing someone for a year?" Jake asked him. "Yeah." Vinny replied. "Fine, me and Jake were looking at your college jerseys and that's all." Sarah said to him. "Vinny we put them back." Jake then added. "Not in the order I had them." Vinny replied. "How can you tell?" Sarah asked him. "On the tag inside the jersey I labeled them. Fr for Freshmen year, Soph for Sophmore year, Jr for Junior year and Sr for Senior year. I know it's a little crazy but, that's how I organized them." Vinny explained. "You got that right." Sarah said agreeing with Vinny. "Vinny we were only looking at them." Jake told him. "That's all? You two didn't do anyhting to them?" Vinny asked them. "No." Jake and Sarah answered at the same time. "I'm sorry for getting mad at you two. Thenext time you two want to look at them just ask me." Vinny said to them. "That means I can wear one to school tomorrow?" Jake asked him. "Sure. Which one do you want to wear?" Vinny asked Jake. "Which one did you wear when youtore your knee?" Jake then asked. "This one." Vinny replied as he handed the jersey to Jake. "How come I can't wear one of your jerseys?" Lorraine asked him. "Because you get that perfume crap all over it." Vinny replied. "Thanks Vinny." Jake said as him and Sarah were leaving. "I have to tell you something Vinny." Lorraine said. "What is it dear?" Vinny asked. "My mom and dad are going to one of their friends house for a party tonight and they wanted to know if we could.." Lorraine started to say. "Don't even say it. I'm not babysittingin that house tonight especially when's it Halloween." "Why not?" Lorraine then asked him. "Vinny it will be fun." Joey told him. "Yeah that way Sarah can know where you are at all times." Tony then said. "I'll be an easy target for a prank. I'm not going and that's final." Vinny stated to Lorraine.

At the Baker house Mike,Kyle and Nigel are looking at Vinny's college jersey. "Can I wear it Jake?" Mike asked him. "No. I told Vinny I would take care of it." Jake replied. Tom walks into the room "Hey guys I want to behave tonight." he told them. "Why?" Mike asked. "Vinny and Lorraine are coming over here to watch you guys tonight while me and your mom are at the Halloween party tonight." Tom told them. "Great, Vinny and Sarah in the same house all night on Halloween." Jake said sarcastically. "What's so bad about that?" Tom asked him. "Think about it two of the biggest prank artist in this house tonight on Halloween. The holiday made of pranks." Jake told him. "What about the candy?" Kyle asked Jake. "That's the reason for Halloween when you're a little kid. When you get to about 14 you realize Halloween is about pulling pranks on people and throwing toliet paper on trees." Jake replied. "Which reminds me. Jake you and Sarah are still on house arrest for Halloween." Tom told him. "Still?" Jake asked. "Yes. After you guys egged, silly stringed and toliet papered the Shenks house, Mrs.Shenks car and Mrs.Shenk herself." Tom explained. Mike and Jake are laughing because they're remembering how Mrs.Shenk looked covered in eggs and silly string.

Vinny and Lorraine are over watching the Baker kids. It's during a thunderstorm so Nigel, Kyle and Mike can't go Trick or Treating. (I know it's corny a thunderstorm during Halloween but it builds up to where I'm going with this chapter.) Sarah puts her plan into action. She starts by dressing a dummy up in Mike's clothing and hangs him from her window like he's rappelling from the roof. "Vinny,Mike was rappelling form the roof and his ropestarted to break!" Sarah screamed horrified. Vinny looks out the window and sees the dummy and Vinny knows it's a dummy but, he thought he would humor Sarah and go along with it. Sarah drops the dummy like it was Mike falling from the roof. Vinny goes out there and acts shocked when he sees it's not actually Mike. "Up here Vinny!" Sarah yells from her window. Vinny looks up and Sarah dumps a gallon of red paint on him. Vinny is pissed off and goes to get inside but the door is locked. Vinny is drenched from the rain and red paint. He goes to Sarah's window and yells "Sarah open the god damn door! Don't close your shades on me! Don't turn off your light like you can't hear me!". Vinny goes in through the basement window and makes a bunch of noise in the basement. Lorraine hears these noises and is horrified. She tells Sarah to get her lacrosse stick and wait by the basement door for it to open. The door opens and she hits Vinny in the head with it. "Oh my god!" Lorraine screams realizing that Vinny was the person in the basement. Vinny is holding his eye and is screaming like he was hit in the eye with the stick. He has blood in his hand that's coming from his eye. Lorraine is about to pass out. Jake calls Joey and Tony and they drive Vinny to the hospital. On the way there Vinny is laughing his ass off. "What's so funny?" Joey asked him. "This." Vinny replied as he moved his hand from his eye and showed Joey and Tony the fake blood packet he had in his hand. "Vinny you scared the crap out of us!" Tony yelled. "It was well worth it." Vinny replied as he was cleaning the fake blood off his hands.

They drive Vinny back to the Baker house. Vinny tells Lorraine everything and she slaps him in the back of the head. "Go tell my brothers and sisters that you're all right!" Lorraine yelled at him. "Fine I will." Vinny replied. He saw an eye patch from Kyle's pirate costume. He takes it and puts it over his eye. He knocks on Jake's door and walks in. Mike and Jake are starring at him and are feeling really bad about what happenned to him. "I have to tell you guys something." Vinny told them. "You're going to press charges against Sarah aren't you?" Jake asked him. "No." Vinny said as he removed the eye patch. Jake and Mike are angry at him and relieved at the same time. "Vinny you have something wrong with you." Jake told him. "Tell me something I didn't know." Vinny replied. Jake shoves Vinny and Mike also shoves Vinny. Vinny is laughing because he just pulled a fast one over Sarah. He now has to go to Sarah's room and tell her that he wasn't really injured. Just sick in the head.

"How's your eye?" Sarah asked him. "It's fine nothing's wrong with it." Vinny replied. "Then why are you wearing an eye patch?" Sarah then asked him. Vinny removes the eye patch and Sarah is pissed at him. "You made me feel sorry for you!" Sarah yelled at him. "I apologize for that." Vinny responded. "I thought I had poked your eye out!" Sarah yelled again. "It was a harmless prank. You of all people should understand that." Vinny told her. " I hate you and you ruined my life!" Sarah screamed at Vinny as she slammed the door in his face.


	17. Big Brother Vinny

Chapter 17: Big Brother Vinny.

It's the next afternoon and Joey and Tony have left. Kate and Tom aren't home yet so Vinny decides to cook dinner for the kids. Vinny starts to cook spaghetti, meatballs,pepperoni and garlic bread. "Vinny where did you learn to cook?" Jake asked him. "My dad and my Auny Marie but, mostly my dad." Vinny replied. "Good thing Vinny knows how to cook." Mike said to Lorraine. "Why?" Lorraine asked him. "Because you couldn't cook if your life depended on it." Mike told her. Vinny is laughing to himself. He puts the sauce on simmer and walks away to check on the garlic bread. Lorraine sees this and puts the sauce on high. "Don't touch that." Vinny tells her as he walks towards the sauce. "I thought you wanted the flame on high?" Lorraine asked him. "When you first put it on the stove. Then you leave it on simmeruntil it's almost done. You know what just get away from the stove and let me do this." Vinny explained to Lorraine. "I'll set the table then." Lorraine replied. "You do that." Vinny responded. Lorraine sets the table and it's dinner time. Everyone comes down to dinner and they sit down. At dinner Sarah is quiet and that's unusual for her. "What's wrong Sarah?" Lorraine asked her. "Nothing. Why does everyone have to worry about me?" Sarah said as she left the table and went to her room. "And now my day is complete." Vinny said. "I know ithasn't beendinner lately without Sarah getting mad at something." Jake replied. They are done with dinner and Vinny is trying to control the chaos of the Baker house. "Jake where are you?" Kim screamed. Vinny goes upstairs to see what's wrong. "Jake ruined my math homework." Kim explained. "I'm sure he's around here somewhere. When you find him don't kill him because I don't want to file a police report. They're always annoying." Vinny replied. Kim goes looking for Jake in his room. Vinny hears something in the upstairs closet. He opens the door and sees Jake hiding from Kim. "Don't tell Kim I'm here." Jake pleaded with him. "I won't say a word." Vinny reassured him. Kim comes out of Jake's room. "Who were you talking to?" Kim asked Vinny. "No one." Vinny replied. "It was Jake wasn't it?" Kim asked him. "I swear it wasn't." Vinny replied as he was pointing to the closet. "Thanks for nothing." Kim said as she went to the closet and opened the door. Jake is a sitting duck. Jake comes out of the closet and jumps on Vinny's back. "Get off my back. You know I have a bad knee. And your weight isn't helping at all." Vinny told Jake. "I only weight 130 pounds." Jake replied. "130 plus 30 maybe." Vinny responded. "I'm not fat." Jake told Vinny. Vinny has Jake on his back and is going down the stairs. "Jake get off of Vinny!" Lorraine yelled. "I don't mind." Vinny said. Vinny walks over to the couch and flips Jake over his head and tosses him on the couch. "Your fat ass blew out my knee." Vinny told Jake with a laugh. "I'm not fat." Jake told him again. Mike comes over after seeing this and wants Vinny to flip him onto the couch also. "Please Vinny?" Mike asked with a sad look on his face. "Your brother made my knee give out." Vinny replied. Mike walks away with a depressed look on his face. "Wait, what's that in your hair?" Vinny asked Mike. "What is it?" Mike asked. When Mike walks over Vinny puts him in a headlock. Jake now puts Vinny in a headlock. They start to rough house. Nigel and Kyle grab onto to Vinny's legs. "This isn't fair. It's four on one." Vinny told them. "Vinny stop. God, your worse then a little kid at times." Lorraine said trying to put a stop to the rough housing. "Fine. Jake let go of my head." Vinny said to Jake as Jake released Vinny from the headlock. Mike is now free from the headlock Vinny had him in and Nigel and Kyle get off of Vinny's legs.

Sarah sees them rough housing and remembers when Charlie use to do that with them. She nows thinks that Vinny is trying to replace Charlie.

Vinny is watching the Ohio State tape that his knee was torn. "Here it is. Now if you listen closely you can hear my knee snap." He tells Jake and Mike. They are quiet and they can hear Vinny's knee snap. When they hear this they all groan. "What are you guys watching?" Lorraine asked as she walked into the room. "Vinny's knee explode." Mike replied. "Vinny you know this film grosses me out." Lorraine tells them. "Then don't watch it." Vinny replied to Lorraine. They rewind it and watch it again. "Oh my god!" Lorraine yelled when she hears the snapping of Vinny's knee. "How can you guys sit here and watch it?" Lorraine asked as she was leaving the room before they played it again. Vinny goes up to Sarah's room to see if she would like to watch his knee snap. He knocks on the door. "Come in." Sarah said not knowing who it is. "Get out." Sarah said when she saw it was Vinny. "What's wrong with you?" Vinny asked her. "None of your business now, get out!" Sarah yelled at him. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to watch the tape of me blowing out my knee with me, Jake and Mike." Vinny told her. "I don't." Sarah said to him. "What is it that you hate about me?" Vinny asked her. "I don't have to tell you anything you're not my big brother! And you will never be my big brother no matter how much you try to act like Charlie!" Sarah yelled. "What does Charlie have to do with any of this?" Vinny asked her. "I saw you rough housing with my brothers. Charlie use to do that all the time before he left for college." Sarah explained to him. "I didn't know that." Vinny said to her as he was leaving her room. "Now, you do!" Sarah yelled as she slammed her door in Vinny's face yet again.


	18. It's Coming Together Piece By Piece

Chapter 18: It's Coming Together Piece By Piece

Vinny comes down the stairs aggrivated. "Sarah is a mental patient." Vinny said to Lorraine as he walked down the stairs. "No she isn't." Lorraine replied. "Then why does she think that I'm trying to replace Charlie?" Vinny asked her. "Replace Charlie?" Lorraine then asked. "She thinks that I'm trying to be a big brother to them. All because I was rough housing with your brothers." Vinny explained. "Charlie did do that with them before he went off to college." Lorraine told him. "I know that now thanks to Sarah." Vinny replied. "Then last night she told me I ruined her life." Vinny added. "How did you do that?" Lorraine asked. "I have no clue. She was so mad at me that she slammed the door in my face last night and just now." Vinny explained. "She is just upset that we haven't seen Charlie since his wedding to Ann." Lorraine told him. "I sure hope so." Vinny responded. Tom walks in the door. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked them. "Hanging out." Vinny replied. "I know it's 8 and the kids are probably hungry so I'll order out." Tom told them. "You don't have to dad. Me and Vinny already cooked for them." Lorraine explained. "You cooked for them?" Tom asked her. "Don't worry Tom I cooked everything. She only cooked what Sarah ate and that's why Sarah is in a bad mood." Vinny told him. "I didn't know you could cook." Tom said as he walked into the kitchen. "I married Lorraine I had to know how to cook or I would be a thin stick by now." Vinny said to him. "This is great. Are you sure you made this?" Tom asked him as he was eating the spaghetti that Vinny made. "I'm sure." Vinny replied. Kate now walks in hte door. "Sorry my book signing ran late." Kate said as she walked into the house. "You should try this Kate." Tom told her. "Who made it you or those two?" Kate said with a worried look on her face. "I did. Lorraine had nothing to do with it." Vinny said as he tried to assure her that Lorraine didn't cook anything. "I'll try anything once." Kate replied as she took a bite of spaghetti. "This sauce is amazing. You can cppk here anytime you want if your other meals are as good as this one." Kate told Vinny. "It's my father's recipe. He was the one who taught me how to cook. He told me my mother wasn't that great at cooking." Vinny explained to them. "I guess finding a wife who can't cook runs in your family." Tom told Vinny. "No, my brothers were lucky they both found a wife that can cook. I can out cook those two anyday of the week. I'm the best cook on the DiMiranda side of my family." Vinny told them. "Who's the best cook on your mother's side?" Lorraine asked him. "My Aunt Marie." Vinny replied. Vinny and Lorraine leave and go back to their house.

It's the next day and Vinny is driving Jake and Mark home from school. "Thanks for driving us home Vinny." Mark told him. "No problem." Vinny replied. "Jake why didn't you tell me that Charlie use to rough house with you guys like I did yesterday?" Vinny asked him. "You never asked." Jake replied. "Sarah thinks you're trying to replace him doesn't she?" Mark asked Vinny. "Yeah but, that doesn't explain why she hated me when we first met. I mean she was cool before me and Lorraine got married but, after that she was a pain in my ass. She would always argue with me and do anything she possible could to make me angry." Vinny explained to them. "That's because Lorraine and Sarah were pretty close after we went to Lake Winnetka in 2005. Actually they were always pretty close. They were always arguing but, I knew Lorraine was Sarah's favorite sister no matter how much she denied it." Jake then explained to Vinny. "Then she moved to New York met me and now me and her are married." Vinny said trying to piece everything together. "It's been two years since Lorraine and Sarah actually had a nice conversation. In fact it was when we were at Lake Winnetka in 05." Mark told Vinny. Vinny pulls up to his house. Jake and Mark get out of his car and go to their house.

Later that day Vinny is trying to talk to Sarah but, she doesn't want to talk to him. "I want to know why you hate me." Vinny said to her. "I don't know why I just do." Sarah replied. "Is it because I married Lorraine?" Vinny asked. "What does she have to do with any of this?" Sarah then asked him. "Jake and Mark told me everything. What happened at the lake two years ago and how you and her use to argue all the time." Vinny explained. "They're lying. I never liked Lorraine." Sarah told him. "So, she was your favorite sister?" Vinny then asked her. "That's none of your business. I'm out of here." Sarah said as she walked out the door.


	19. Everything Is Explained

Chapter 19: Everything Is Explained

Vinny and Lorraine are at their house with the Shenks. Lorraine gets a phone call. "Hello? No she isn't over here. I haven't seen her since she left your house. All right me and Vinny will help you look for her." Lorraine said as she hung up her cell phone. "What is it?" Vinny asked her seeing she had a worried look on her face. "It's Sarah she's missing." Lorraine explained. "She'll turn up. She's probably at her frined's house." Vinny told her. "They called all her friends houses." Lorraine explained. "That must of been a short list of friends." Vinny replied. "Vinny I'm serious. She wasn't at their houses. And she's not answering her cell phone." Lorraine said with tears in her eyes. "We'll go look for her." Vinny told her. "Vinny you don't have to go look for Sarah. She's not your sister, she's Lorraines." Tina told him. "Excuse me?" Lorraine asked her with a dirty look on her face. "I know that she's not my sister but, she's still my family." Vinny told Tina. "Let the police handle it." Tina told them. "That's it I held my tongue long enough. You don't know the Bakers so you don't have any right to talk about them. When you spend a whole week or even three hours with them them you can say something. Otherwise shut your damn mouth!" Vinny told Tina. "Vinny calm down." Tina told him. "No! When someone says something bad about my family, I defend them and right now I have half a mind to throw you out of my house!" Vinny yelled. "Let's go Bill. I think were not welcomed here." Tina told her husband. "Bill and Dylan are welcomed here. Until you change your mind about the Bakers it's you who isn't welcomed here Tina." Vinny told her as her and Bill were leaving.

Vinny is looking for Sarah and finds her near the park on a bench. He goes over to her. "Oh great it's you." Sarah said as she saw him. "We need to talk about this." Vinny told her. "I'm not talking to you about anything." Sarah told him. "Then we'll sit here all night if we have to until we get things straight between us." Vinny told her. "You want to know why I hate you and not Bud?" Sarah asked him. "That would be nice." Vinny replied. "It's because Lorraine is my favorite sister even though we fought all the time. Then she moved to New York and I didn't see her as much as I did when she lived in Chicago. Then she met you and married you. It was like you took her from me. Nora was alot older than me and Bud wasn't a threat." Sarah told him. "You think I'm a threat?" Vinny asked her. "Vinny what you did at that dinner party and at Halloween that was great. I was amazed how a guy like you could think of pranks like that. I thought I spent too much time planning pranks on people." Sarah told him with a laugh. "I was threatened by you." Vinny told her. "You were?" Sarah asked him. "Oh yeah. You were much younger than me, had better knees than me and had experience pulling pranks on your sister's boyfriends." Vinny explained. "I was also upset with you because I thought you were trying to replace Charlie." Sarah explained. "I would never try to replace Charlie even though I am better looking then him and a better athlete but, that's beside the point. I was only trying to fit in. I was always the younger sibling. I never had someone younger then me to pick on. And that's where you guys come in. " Vinny told her. "You pick on me I'll beat you up." Sarah told him. "I would like to see you try." Vinny told her. "Hey, we're actually not yelling at each other." Sarah told him. "It feels weird doesn't it?" Vinny asked her. "It sucks." Sarah replied. "I know." Vinny told her as threy both started laughing.


	20. Thanksgiving

Chapter 20: Thanksgiving

It's now Thanksgiving and things are back to normal. Sarah and Vinny still argue. Vinny taught Mark self defense and they both got in trouble when Mark used it on the school bullies that were picking on him. Vinny was the only one who thought that was funny.

Vinny, Jake and Mike are throwing the football around in the backyard. Vinny throws it and it breaks a window at the Baker house. "Jake!" Tom yells from inside the house. "Yeah Jake." Vinny said. "It wasn't me. It was Vinny!" Jake yelled back. "Don't try to get me in trouble for something that you did." Vinny replied. "I saw the whole thing. It was Vinny!" Sarah yelled from her window. "She will say anything just to get me in trouble with Lorraine!" Vinny replied. "I would never try to get you in trouble with Lorraine!" Sarah yelled at him. "Bullshit!" Vinny yelled back. "Vinny watch your language!" Lorraine yelled from the house. "It's not like they never heard that before. " Vinny replied. "Yeah with you living across the sreet now we even hear curse words in Italian that we don't understand. We're practically fluent in that language with cursing." Jake said. "Very funny Jake." Vinny told him. "I thought so also." Jake replied.

They are at the table and Vinny gets his three pans of baked ziti he made. "Who eats baked ziti on Thanksgiving?" Sarah asked him. "This is a DiMiranda Thanksgiving. Instead of turkey we eat macaroni." Vinny told her. "Whatever Mafia Man." Sarah told him. "What did I tell you about calling me that?" Vinny asked her. "I'm sorry." Sarah apologized. "Mafia Man." Sarah said under her breath. "I heard that!" Vinny yelled. "Are you sure you did? I don't think you had your hearing aid in grandpa!" Sarah yelled back. "Sarah, Vinny stop! We don't want to be like Vinny's relatives!" Lorraine yelled. "Which reminds me they're coming for Christmas." Vinny told her. "Oh god." Lorraine replied. "Hey my Uncle Frank and Aunt Marie are nice people. Well my Aunt Marie is. My Uncle Frank isn't nice or a person." Vinny replied. "Your aunt is only nice to your cousin Ray." Lorraine then replied. "And me." Vinny told her. "I don't know how Debra puts up with them living across the street from her. I would hate it if I lived across the street from my in laws." Lorraine said. "You don't have to worry about that." Vinny replied. "I'm sorry baby." Lorraine said. "It's all right. I just have to ask you something." Vinny told her. "What is it?" Lorraine asked him. "Why do I have to live across the street from my in-laws when you just said that you feel bad for Debra for living across the street from her's?" Vinny asked. "Because my family isn't insane like your's." Lorraine replied. "Your sister Sarah is insane!" Vinny yelled. "I'm not insane! You're the one who's insane!" Sarah yelled back. "Can we not have this arguement at Thanksgiving dinner please?" Tom asked them. "Who's arguing?" Vinny asked him. "You and Sarah." Tom told them. "We're not arguing this is the way me and Mafia Man over there communicate." Sarah explained. "I'm getting tired of you calling me that!" Vinny yelled. "What Mafia Man?" Jake asked him. "Don't you start that also." Vinny told Jake. "I'm not calling you Big Brother Vinny." sarah told him. "You don't have to call me that. Just call me Vinny." Vinny explained. "Okay, Mafia Man Vinny." Sarah said. Vinny and Sarah agrue about this and it feels like Vinny' back at home in New York with his Barone relatives. I guess Chicago is reallyVinny's kind of town.

The End.


End file.
